Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which shows a path until a selected item is installed therein and a displaying method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A recent display apparatus provides a function of adding a new item desired by a user or deleting an existing item. For example, if a user selects a widget through a menu provided on the display apparatus, the display apparatus downloads the widget from an external network and installs it in an internal storage medium.
However, a conventional display apparatus does not show a process of downloading and installing an item selected on a menu in the display apparatus and shows only the menu.